An agricultural harvester such as a combine includes a header designed for harvesting particular crops. The header cuts a wide swath of crop and conveys the cut crop to a central feeder house for threshing. Grain headers typically utilize an auger or a belt system to convey the cut crop to the central feeder house. Headers that utilize belts are referred to as draper headers, and the draper header frame and belt mechanism can be referred to as a draper platform. Draper platforms typically include a center belt and at least one side belt on each side of the draper header. The side belts convey the cut crop to the center belt, which conveys the cut crop to the central feeder house.